Meihou Kan
|kanji = 関 鳴鳳 |romaji = Kan Meihō |gender = Male |allies = Kouha Ren Junjun Reirei Jinjin |occupation = Soldier |affiliation = Kou Empire Kan Clan |manga = Night 167 |anime = Episode 42 |japanese = }} Meihou Kan (関 鳴鳳, Kan Meihō) is a soldier of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army under Kouha Ren. Appearance Meihou is a young man with messy dark hair that covers his right eye. He wears a hat that reaches down to his shoulders. He also wears a light colored uniform consisting of a dress, which has a circle drawn on its chest, and carries a sword on his waist. Personality He seems to be a calm person who is confident with the army's strength. He's completely loyal to Kouha Ren. History According to his attire, he once was part of Commander Kanmesei's clan, who planned a revolt 120 years ago during King Chou's dynasty. Because his ancestors were that clan's vessels, they were exiled for all this time in the wilderness. Then, Kouha Ren came and invited him and the others of that clan to join his army. He was present when Kouha obtained his Djinn, Leraje.Night 180, Page 13 Plot Magnostadt Arc In the Tenzan Plateau, Meihou informs Kouha Ren that they have received a message from his subordinates; Jinjin, Junjun, and Reirei, in Magnostadt. He says it seems like the Reim Empire will be invading Magnostadt. Kouha says that's a load of bull, and that Magnostadt belongs to his big bro, Kouen Ren. Meihou asks Kouha if he is going to do something about it, and Kouha says you bet cha'. They then appear to be setting out to Magnostadt.Night 167, Pages 1-2 When Kouha heads to Magnostadt in order to begin the attack, Meihou says that their victory is certain, and tells Kouha to leave everything to them. He adds that, at any rate, "those people" will lend them their strength. Kouha answers that there's no need for that, since he will bring Magnostadt down with the vanguard alone. Meihou nods, saying that there's no enemy capable of opposing prince's Kouha's Metal Vessel. Kouha says that he guesses so, and says that he got this power by pure luck, but he feels like using it. While Kouha is questioning that, Meihou thinks that Kouha hasn't noticed yet why he was chosen. Then, a flashback of three years ago, when Kouha obtained his Djinn, Leraje. The reason why Leraje chose Kouha was because of the treatment Kouha gives to his subordinates, and the incredible amount of faith they have towards him, and Leraje saw that into the eyes of Meihou and the other soldiers. In the present again, when they are riding, Meihou and the army think that for them Kouha is the king. Then, they are surprised by the sudden attack of the Black Djinn.Night 180, Pages 10-18 Kouha protects the majority of his army, and Meihou and Junjun run towards Kouha.Night 181, Page 1 Meihou is totally astonished when the first prince, Kouen Ren, appears with his household.Night 182, Page 15 When Kouen takes command of the situation and orders the Vanguard unit to retreat, he puts them under Meihou's command, and orders him to have them merge with the first occupation army in the mountains.Night 183, Page 13 Abilities Leadership Meihou is apparently a skilled leader, as Kouen Ren put him in charge of merging the vanguard units into an army under his command.Night 183, Page 13 Relationships Kouha Ren Meihou has complete faith in Kouha. Kouha's Djinn, Leraje, chose Kouha only because of the way his subordinates, like Meihou, looked up to him.Night 180, Pages 11-13 Trivia *Though he was introduced in Night 167, his name wasn't revealed until Night 183. *His first name means Phoenix Cry. His last name means Barrier. *"Meihou" is the Japanese pronunciation; in Chinese his name would be Míngfèng. References }} Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Kou Empire